


【礼尊】呼唤

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 1





	【礼尊】呼唤

成王后那个夏日的夜晚，宗像礼司抬头看着夜空发现了一颗赤红色的星星，仿佛在呼唤他要他往星星所在的方向前去。  
心底里有一种渴望，有人在呼唤他，但他并不知道那是谁，只是冥冥之中感觉只要去了就会见到。

***

第三王权者的达摩克里斯之剑已经破损不堪，随时都有坠毁的危险，而高悬于头顶的巨剑一旦坠毁会危及几十万无辜的性命。  
第四王权者宗像礼司想要和第三王权者谈谈，关于王的责任、义务、职责等事，他想要劝阻这位不知节制为何物的王退位。谈话的地点在天台，第三王权者周防尊点上支烟默默地由着烟雾在肺里流转随后长长地吁了口气。  
“坦白说，我希望你退位。”宗像礼司直接表明了自己的来意。“你并不是一位合格的王，请把这份重任转交他人。”  
周防尊并没有急着回答他，只是双手搭在天台围栏上从上往下俯视街景：“十束总是喜欢站在天台上拍夜景。”  
宗像很困惑，不知他此时提起吠舞罗干部的名字以及喜好有什么意义。  
“我觉得白天看起来也挺不错的。”  
“我并不是来探讨风景的。”  
周防尊只是轻笑一声转过身来看着面前这个神情无比严肃的王权者，这严肃的表情简直就像是在面对着一个棘手的大麻烦，当然他周防尊的确算是个麻烦，而且棘手等级恐怕是最高级。  
“你刚才说了什么？”  
宗像礼司觉得自己脸上的肌肉在微微抽动，他知道对方是故意的，在惹宗像礼司生气这一点上周防尊完全是无师自通且次次踩中雷区。若是在这里被他挑衅了就毫无意义了，抬手推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜：“我刚才说请你退位。”  
“哼，我还没有当够呢，王权者，权力啊之类的我可是一次都没有行使过啊。”周防尊指尖夹着烟蒂嘴里吹出淡淡的烟。  
“话我已经说了，请你好自为之吧。”宗像礼司忿然转身走下天台，沿着长长的楼梯回廊仿佛一直在原地打转一般，尽管身体在远离那个男人，心里却有种预感，也许他永远都走不出这个回廊。  
他也曾幻想过，也许王权者也会患上不治之症，这样也就省了他多费唇舌，到那时他就可以冷眼站在周防尊的病榻前嘲讽他苍白的脸色，看着他因为病魔的折磨而无法中气十足地回敬自己，最后毫不手软地给他一个痛快。  
周防尊，你该感谢我，我这都是对你的仁慈。  
然而并不会，王权者是不会患病的，更妄论赤之王这样强健的体魄，这份幻想终究只是幻想。只要周防尊还作为王存在一天宗像礼司就必须胆战心惊一天，他是个不安定因素，他根本无法驾驭属于赤之王的那份强大破坏力，他终究只是个人类。宗像礼司把他当作普通的人类来看待，因为他知道周防尊根本不是都市传说中谣传的那样是强大又恐怖的存在，他不必至此。可是他又被命运之类的某种东西牵引着，或者说他的性格本就如此，只是刚好成为了王将这份悲剧演绎到了极致。  
青之王看着窗外闪耀着耀眼红色光芒的达摩克里斯之剑，剑身出现一条狰狞的裂缝摇摇欲坠，那份红色的光似乎直达内心深处，它在呼唤自己，不对，它在呼唤自己的那把剑，在期待着两把巨剑的力量相互碰撞，似乎它们自古以来就无法共存，这世上赤之王与青之王只能留下一个。

***

“你不觉得我们现在这样就像是在玻璃温室里的鸟吗？”周防尊偶尔喝了点酒后话会变得比往常多起来。  
“我以为你会比喻成笼子。”  
“笼子还是算了吧，”周防尊嗤笑一声。“玻璃温室内的鸟看不到墙壁但是无论怎么飞都飞不出去，它们自出生的那刻起就在仰望天空，可是它们心里从来没有萌生过想要飞出去的念头。”  
“你到底想要说什么？”宗像皱紧眉，周防尊这个想法很危险，他们都是玻璃温室里长大的鸟，没有任何鸟想要飞出玻璃温室之外也不会有任何一个疯子想要离开，因为只有死去的鸟才会被扔出去。但他不得不承认，某种程度上，周防尊就是个疯子。“你要知道，那只是被丢弃出去，你甘愿吗？”  
“哼。”周防尊并没说话只是付了钱起身推开厚重的门走出酒吧。“我知道……”  
但是你猜错了。

***

周防尊总是喜欢坐在海边眺望着远处的海平面以及潮起潮落，吹吹海风会让他心情冷静许多，时常跟随着他的少女栉名安娜此刻也看不透他的内心，至少尊的内心平静地没有丝毫涟漪，这也算是件好事吧。少女伸出手抓紧红发男人的衣袖，那双鎏金色的眼眸到底看到了什么呢？为什么总有一种他离自己越来越远的预感呢？他会去往自己无论如何都去不了的地方吗？  
察觉到袖口处的些微重量，周防尊回头看到少女脸上挂着泪珠，抬手温柔地帮她拭去眼泪。  
“尊，你会离开我吗？”少女这样问着。  
周防尊并没有回答只是摸着她的头。  
为什么啊？你终究还是要去往那个地方吗？终究还是会把我抛下吗，就像我的父母那样？安娜此刻只想对着眼前这个男人将自己所有的感情都宣泄出来，可是少女还是止住了这样的想法，她知道周防一定有自己的考量，她知道他一直在痛苦。  
“尊，我爱着你。”少女这样说着，挂着泪痕的脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，然而周防尊的表情只有隐隐的悲伤。  
“但果然，我最喜欢的还是沉浸在幸福中的尊，尊开心的时候身上的红色是最美丽的。”  
周防伸手将少女揽入怀中。  
所以，请自由地——

***

我不去不行，周防尊这样对自己说着。  
也许早在看到前任赤王陨剑所形成的冲天火光中，周防尊就已经看到了自己未来那名为“死”的命运，随后淡然地就接受了。  
因为对他来说死亡不是结束，而是新生。

***

宗像礼司总是会做梦，梦中周防尊坐在海边一块礁石上眺望着远方，宗像走到他身旁问他：“你看到了什么？”  
“只是无尽的虚无。”周防尊嘴里咬着烟却根本不吸，任凭微弱的火花燃尽再扔掉。  
“你在叫我。”宗像礼司抬手将海风吹拂起的鬓发撩到耳后。  
“哼……”周防沉默两秒开了口。“我原本不想和任何人再发生联系了，也许我还是自己一个人比较好。”  
“但你还是呼唤我了。从那天起，你就一直在呼唤我，从未停止。”  
赤之王起身面对着宗像，海风将他额前两捋吹动起来：“你有没有想过，我们原本是同一个人，因为命运的捉弄变成了两个人只能互相寻找却又不得不互相排斥？”  
“哦？”宗像礼司挑了挑眉梢。“真稀奇啊，赤之王竟然会相信宿命论这种神神道道的东西。”  
“信啊，怎么会不信呢。”  
宗像礼司咬了咬牙：“退下王位吧，一切都还来得及，你并不属于那里，我也不会让你被丢出玻璃温室。”  
“这应该是我最后一次叫你了。”周防仿佛根本没听到他的话。“不过这之后还是要拜托你，毕竟这是你的工作，对吧。”  
看着他这副完全释然毫不在乎的样子宗像就一阵火大，他猛地揪起对方的衣领将他拉近：“你到底把人命当作什么？肆意地成为王却不履行自己的职责，肆意地施展着力量丝毫不顾及后果，肆意地选择了让身边所有人痛苦的方式，周防尊你真残忍！”  
周防默默地听着他的这些话。  
“你根本什么都不懂，”宗像揪着周防尊衣领的手在微颤，话语间的腔调听起来随时都在失控的边缘。“几十万人我要救，你我也要救，给我多珍惜珍惜你自己的生命啊！”  
周防尊只是叹息一声：“宗像，你以为自己是神吗？你可不要本末倒置啊，用一命换来几十万人命不是很划算吗？你既然自诩正义就不要犹豫啊。”  
他当然知道啊，再也不会有比这更划算的交易了，可是无论失去那边对他来说都于心不忍，一方是大义，一方是出于私心，他自然知道该选择哪边，可是眼前这个人，也许真就如同周防说的那样，他们本就是同一个人，彼此是对方的半身，两个人才是完整的灵魂。  
“你和他们不一样。”周防尊张开手抱住宗像礼司。“我知道，你的话绝对没问题的。”  
“任性也给我适可而止一点，你这是要我亲手斩杀我自己啊。”宗像礼司松开揪着衣领的手。  
周防尊听到这句舒展开眉峰露出轻松的表情：“既然你理解了那就好说了。”  
“你真残忍，竟然将一切都推给我。”  
“哼，还不是因为你喜欢这样。”周防尊说着推了他一把。“你应该这么想，当一个人不存在的时候另一个人就完整了。”  
明明是被他推了一把却觉得像是被什么东西带到了天上，随后宗像礼司睁开了眼睛，映入视野中的是卧室的天花板。睡意全无，起身洗漱换上制服，宗像礼司将佩剑挂在腰间走出大门。  
既然这是他所希望的，那就成全他吧。

***

吠舞罗的新任王权者栉名安娜在于饭桌会议之前与青之王宗像礼司谈及前任王。  
宗像礼司摸着佩剑的剑柄：“他是位优秀的王，即使偶尔任性。”  
“尊还在的时候我总是会想，尊也许根本就不是能和我们一起共存的‘人’，就好比阳光，无论汲取多少都无法触碰到他，他就是那种背负着‘命运’的人，就好像与我们生活的完全不是同一个世界……”  
宗像礼司轻笑起来：“周防尊如果听到这番话的话会是什么感想呢？”  
不过背负“命运”之人可不是他周防尊，而是宗像礼司，背负“命运”的只有他一个足矣。

fin.


End file.
